Leucanthemum
by L.Falls
Summary: Lucina contemplates her incessant pondering; Morgan cluelessly offers her a solution. Lucina/Male Morgan friendship. Inspired from support conversations in the game.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or anything directly related to the concept. I do own a copy of the game though.

A/N: Testing the waters. As much as I'd like things between them to get all racy, I still haven't fully grasped Morgan and Lucina's personalities but I hope I'm close to getting there. I was thinking about making this a chaptered fic with every chapter titled as the support conversation letter they will be based on. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at finishing things unless I'm very motivated and obsessed with the current fandom.

I just love this pairing, especially because of their support conversations. It's sad that mostly everyone looks at them as brother and sister. Well, I'll try my best to convert you all.

Oh, yeah and one more thing; I like to think that the Avatar is a male with Morgan being a male as well. It has something to do with another fandom pairing that I adore. No slash, that's just nasty not my thing.

* * *

Lucina took note of the light and cheerful air that surrounded the camp just at the start of dusk. It had only been a few days after Walhart's defeat, and to say the task was nothing to be proud of was a grave understatement. Fortunately, the loud and rowdy commotion immediately following their victory faded quickly and allowed the young royal time to ponder their current situation. The army was currently on the road to Plegia to collect the last gemstone from Validar, who so graciously offered to hand it over to her father. She honestly disliked the idea of her father even going near the Grimleal king, and his chivalry and Emmeryn's influence bade him a reason not to turn away even the most suspicious cause. It has already been a considerable amount of days which meant they covered a good amount of distance and should be reaching Plegia soon.

Lucina sighed as she silently prayed that something—or anything, really—would delay their arrival. Suddenly, her senses detected a slight movement in the woods to her left and she quickly looked up from her lonely post in a small clearing near the edge of the forest and made to unsheathe Falchion before she spotted a familiar figure.

"Morgan," she sighed a second time, "it's only you."

The new arrival smiled sheepishly while scratching at the back of his head, "Darn, I was hoping to sneak up on you." Lucina smiled politely and slowly lowered her hand away from the hilt of her sword. Seemingly unaware of her previous apprehension, Morgan made to move near her position under the dark shade of a tree and inspected a single leucanthemum growing at its base.

"Dinner's almost ready. Aside from dad, Chrom, and Flavia, you're the only one who isn't in the mess tent."

Lucina hummed in reply as she watched her comrade trace his fingers across the edges of the flower's white petals.

Morgan looked up from his crouched position and instead of questioning her undefined reply, he grinned childishly and picked the flower from its place and stood at full height, "Dad won't let me in on what they're planning, and the commander and Flavia are pretty tight-lipped about it too," he twirled the stem of the flower in between his thumb and pointer finger, "But that means it's got to be something good."

Her blue eyes shone with a question in the dark of the night and even before she had time to asked it, he answered, "I mean, whatever Validar's plans are, we'll be ready," here he smiled again and turned to face her, "Everyone's going to try their best, and even though we may not know the whole of the strategy, the point is that we're all in it together."

Lucina blinked in surprised and let his words sink in. Here she was selfishly thinking about her present—the future she came from—instead of believing in the ability of the people here now. The timeline she came from was filled with darkness and despair, with the only hope being the Outrealm gate to the past that could possibly be a means to change the course of history. She had successfully made it through the gate and found her father, and yet she could do nothing but think negatively about what may happen instead of doing what she came here to do. It had already taken a worse turn after she failed to save Basilio's life; even though she did warn him, she felt as if she had been too negligent and should have tried to further convince him from walking into his own death. But at that moment, she wished that she had believed him when he told her that he wouldn't die so easily, and that's what made it hard for her to believe Morgan's words now.

Again, Morgan displayed no notice of her discretion and gently grabbed her wrist, "I may have not been here long enough to be wise about trusting some random people, but what's life without taking risks?" Gently prodding her fingers open with his eyes still trained on her curious expression, he placed the single leucanthemum in her hand and continued speaking as if not even aware of what he was doing, "Remember when you all found me? I admit, I was kind of nervous joining up with a dozen of people I've never seen in my life, but dad seemed to trust you all and so I figured that I should too."

She remembered that day clearly for it was only about a week ago. The army ran into an average group of Risen, one small delay out of a thousand she had hoped for during their journey to Plegia. He had deflected one of the Risen's attack that had snuck up on her while her back was turned and had easily defeated it with a quick slash of his sword. She remembered him smiling cheekily at her as she paid him no thanks while moving further up the lines to find her father, deeming him as no threat but not too keen on relying on someone who had just suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle.

Over the next few days she would always find him close to her, and occasionally they would just so happen be near enough to team up on a tough foe. She had thought that perhaps it was because she was the only one in the army who was his age and because majority of the adults already seemed to be paired up with their regular battle partners, until one day when they both had found themselves a good distance away from fighting after defeating all the Risen around the surrounding area.

They both quickly regained their breath and made to join the battle once again when he had told her that they should fight together more often, "I like fighting with you. You seem very reliable," he said, again giving her a cheery grin that she still often questions how he can put on in the midst of battle.

Before she had time to reply, they had already reached the heat of the battle and had themselves preoccupied. After that time, he had never once brought up the conversation or had asked her what she thought about them teaming up. Sometimes she wonders if her unresponsiveness had offended him but he never turned away from her or failed to greet her during the mornings, and here he was, being the one to come out looking for her to tell her that dinner was almost ready.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he curled her fingers around the flower with his own and let go of her hand, "Well," he smiled again, seeming to not care about her silence and absence of a reply, "you should head over soon. If you're not over there in a few minutes I'm pretty sure Chrom will send the whole army out as a search party."

She watched him watch her and slowly smiled. She appreciated how he had given her a silent option and hadn't tried to get her to come away from her moment of contemplation, "Yes, I'll be over there in a moment."

At the first sign of her smile, Morgan grinned satisfyingly and nodded, turning around to head back to their camp, trusting that she would keep her word. Lucina watched him go and was left alone with her thoughts once more. Again, she thought about what he had said earlier about taking risks and although she was not one who would put anything on the line so easily because of her past experiences, she thought that she could start small and resolved to team up with Morgan in the next battle.

With a serene smile on her lips, she walked back to the campsite, pulling out a single white petal from the leucanthemum Morgan had given her with every small step she took.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Is Lucina too quiet? Is Morgan not smiling enough? Should I work on adding more details? Do my long paragraphs hurt your eyes?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
